William in Gravity Falls
by William Advanced
Summary: William was an average boy from Florida that fell through a worm hole to the Gravity Falls universe. He meets Dipper and Mabel and goes on crazy adventures trying to find his way home.
1. Travel to Gravity Falls

One day I (William) was walking home from the bus stop when a wormhole opened up below me. It felt like I was being sucked into a vacuum cleaner and lasted about 3 or 4 minutes. When I came out I fell on a hard rock (wormhole have sick sense of humor and like to let you out at a place that will hurt but not kill you) and screamed, "#%^* $& THAT HURT!" That when I realized that two kids that looked like Dipper and Mabel from the TV series Gravity Falls.

"Hi I'm Mabel and welcome to Gravity Falls!" said Mabel.

I said, "Oh $&^%!"

I don't own Gravity Falls. I only own the plot and William.


	2. William gets free WiFi in Gravity Falls

"You sure have a colorful language mystic boy. My names Dipper, I'm Mabel's twin brother," said Dipper.

"My name is William not magic boy Dipper Pines!" I said.

"How'd you know our last name?" said Mabel.

"I'm a genie come to grant your wishes," I said.

"REALLY!" yelled Mabel.

"No that was a joke Mabel. This is how I know," I said as I pull out my iPod, hit the YouTube app, typed in Gravity Falls, and played the Gravity Falls episode Summerween. (For some unusual reason WiFi is free in other dimensions).

Once they saw the whole thing they started looking around for cameras. I said, "There is no cameras, you guys are a TV show in my dimension."

See ya later weirdos.


	3. William & Dipper's odd adventure Part 1

It has been a few days sense I had ended up in Gravity Falls and decided that I should check out some of the secrets of Gravity Falls.

"Hey Dipper want find out one of Stan's secrets?" I said.

"Can Mabel come?" Dipper asked.

"No, it will be just you and me on this excavation," I said.

"Fine but we can't tell Mabel," said Dipper.

"Tell me what," said Mabel as she walked up.

"About Dipper's unsightly rash on his (I can't post the place I said)," I said.

"Ugh that sound sounds disgusting, I'll go tell Wendy about it!" Mabel said as she ran to the Mystery Shack.

"!Dude why'd you tell her about my rash¡" screamed Dipper.

"To keep her from being on our tails," I explained.

12:00 the Mystery Shack

"What are we at the vending machine at midnight?" whispered Dipper.

"This is why," I said as I typed in the password ######. The vending machine moved to reveal a secret passageway. We walked in and we saw…


	4. William & Dipper's odd adventure Part 2

"Dude can you believe this," said Dipper.

"Yeah who would put a lock door 2 feet from the secret entrance!" I said.

"Wait, how about we use the president's key?" Dipper said.

"That's why," I said. I pointed at sign saying "diplomatic community".

"Great it isn't on American soil so the key won't work!" Dipper said.

"Well we have too go back to bed and just hope no one saw us," I said.

"Yeah dude," I said.

See ya freaks.


	5. William meets Gideon Gleeful

"What you want to do?" asked Dipper.

"Give Gideon a wedgie," I said.

"Why?" said Mabel.

"It would be hilarious," I said.

"He's got you there," said Dipper.

2:45 the Tent of Telepathy

The show is going on and I sneak up behind Gideon and rip his underpants over his head. Everyone starts laughing. Gideon yells, "Who did this, who did this!" While running around in circles.

"Gideon looks ridiculous. This was a great plan," said Dipper.

"William that was flipping awesome," said Mabel.

"Let's kick him in the $& ," I said. We all start kicking Gideon in the butt and the crowd laughs harder.

"This is going on the Internet," said a random teenager with her phone out.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOsaid said Gideon. We finally stop kicking Gideon and he takes his undies off his head. But before he says anything Mabel puts him in a headlock and I shave his head. He screams, "NO NOT MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!"

"This is awesome," said Dipper.

Gideon curses and says, "This is the last straw! You will pay for this!"

See ya freaks.


	6. Goodbye Gravity Falls

**Sorry it took so long to update I was stuck in a party anthem world. Then abducted by aliens. Then the government stole my iPod.**

After that awesome prank I was setting up a interdimentional hard drive on Mabel and Dipper's laptop.

As we walked by Gideon's father's car store Mabel asked me, "Will you date me William." Then she kissed me on the lips. Gideon saw it and totally freaked the heck out which I videotaped and posted on the gravity falls internet.

He said, "This is the last straw William Tice. I send thee back from wince he came." Then a wormhole opened under me and I was back home. I checked the date. Absolutely no time had past sense I left. Finally I was back home.

Gravity Falls

Mabel and Dipper kick Gideon in the shins telling him, "We tricked you into helping up get William home barf brain." Then laughed.

Gideon said, " []{}#^**==_||\|£¥••,.?!'-/;,)$& ",'."


End file.
